hace mucho tiempo
by Caramelo y cafe
Summary: Cuenta una historia, de hace mucho tiempo, de una mujer que deseó olvidar a su marido y un hombre que dejó de amar a su mujer. D y Hr


Atención: Bla, Bla, Bla,.. no gano ningún dinero haciendo esto y todos los perosnasjes le perteneces a la genial de J.K Rowilig.

Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, había una mujer que trató de olvidar a su marido y un hombre que dejó de amar a su mujer.

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

……..***……...***………***…..

Hace mucho tiempo

Hace mucho tiempo, una joven que se dirigía con paso rápido a la sala.

Completamente convencida tomo un pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Aún se escuchan los bombardeos, pero se iban alejando de a poco, con paso aturdidor.

_**Querido Draco:**_

_**Me dirijo a ti en esta carta por última vez. Planeo irme lejos y no regresar nunca, y ruego que tú hagas lo mismo.**_

_**Te he esperado toda mi vida, y te seguiré esperando en las otras, pero no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho más tiempo. Y lo lamento por eso.**_

_**Sola, así me encuentro. Aislada de todo y de todos. Escondida entre los sacos de maíz, escuchando la muerte. Sus pasos, su risa.**_

_**Estoy envejeciendo, entre bombardeos, entre animales. Ya no hay nada que me permita estar en este mundo. Solo tú. Una fotografía arrugada sonriendo.**_

_**Te extraño. Más de lo que alguien es capaz de extrañar.**_

_**Te extraño, tanto como el mar extraña a la arena, y tiene que volcarse nuevamente para sentirla cerca. Tiene que saborearla y luego irse, para volver con ansias de más.**_

_**Tal vez mucho más que eso.**_

_**Nos separaron con una razón. El pasado fue el culpable. Pero el destino tal vez nos cierre la herida.**_

_**Te he mandado millones de cartas, creo que ninguna llegó a tus manos. Tal vez se perdieron en el océano.**_

_**Pero, no te sientas culpable, no lo hagas. Yo lo se todo y lo comprendo. Lo se muy bien, Draco.**_

_**Fueron demasiados los años que te fuiste. ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? Quizá algunos más…**_

_**Se que ya no sientes lo mismo, tal vez si me observaras, tal vez, volverías a amarme. Pero nadie lo confirma. Y dudo que vuelvas a verme de nuevo. Ya te debes haber olvidado de mi abundante melena ¿No es así? Y mis ojos… ¿sigues sabiendo de qué color son?**_

_**No te culpo si no lo recuerdas, Tu no tienes la obligación de quererme, yo si.**_

_**Siento que la vida ya no es vida. Que los árboles perdieron su verde y el cielo dejó de ser azul. Siento que sin ti, estoy perdida. Y si que lo estoy.**_

_**La Luna nunca se decide a calmarse. Pero siempre vuelve a pasar por la misma forma que los estuvo anteriormente. Pero nosotros jamás volvemos a estar como estábamos antes. Nunca nuestros corazones nos permiten darnos la misma emoción.**_

_**Y eso es lo que hace el dolor. Desde allí nace, y allí muere.**_

_**A veces me resulta estúpido ¿Para que vivir sin la persona que amo? Donde tu amor esta en un lugar lejano, y nunca sabes exactamente hacia que lugar ir a buscarlo.**_

_**Donde está en batallas, con la muerte en la mano, y la dignidad en la otra. A mí me habría gustado que te acobardaras. Que decidieras quedarte conmigo, sin correr riesgos. Pero tú y tú orgullo me ganaron.**_

_**Me enfurecí contigo, te grite y odie el día en que saliste por la puerta. Sabiendo que tal vez no volverías. ¡Te atreviste a dejarme sola! Sin Harry ni Ron. Y tú me abandonaste.**_

_**Y ahora pasas hambre y frío. Y yo, paso miedo y soledad.**_

_**Escucho al viento, que me habla. El eco se siente todavía, los gritos de las mujeres siguen estando ahí, y nunca se irán.**_

_**Cada vez que algún miembro de la Orden lee la lista de los muertos, las mujeres van, solo para asegurarse. No lloran, y no gritan. Simplemente escuchan.**_

_**Pero en el instante en que sus maridos mueren, puedo oírlas. Por que ellas lo saben. En el momento en que su hombre cierra sus ojos para siempre, ellas cierran su corazón.**_

_**Pero el mío, Draco, ya lo cerraste.**_

_**En el momento en que me dejaste sola, Como una hoja deja la rama de un árbol.**_

_**Solo quería que supieras una cosa, Aunque ya la debes saber.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Tanto como lo crees posible. Sigue tu camino, y yo seguiré el mío.**_

_**Pero no me busques, por que si me encuentras, me partirás el alma, Aunque ya te llevaste gran parte de ella.**_

_**Y no soportare ver tu sonrisa perfecta y tu desilusión al comprobar lo que te estoy diciendo. Al saber que en lo más profundo de tu ser, ya no me amas.**_

_**Pero tenme presente.**_

_**Suerte, abrazos y besos.**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger.**_

Nada jamás hará que se olvide de el.

Pero fingirá que lo hace.

Tomó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar.

No sin antes darle un último vistazo a su sonrisa.

Se fuerte, Draco._ pensó, aunque ya sabía que lo era.

…………***…..***……***……

Tres meses después.

Se puede observar claramente que Draco Malfoy esta llorando.

Mientras lee y relee esta carta. Y entonces comprende.

Sentía culpa, dolor y tristeza.

Y en verdad lo sentía.

Esa misma noche, un mortifago lo asesinó mientras dormía.

Esa noche, el grito de Hermione, se escuchó en todo el campo.

Y Draco cerró sus ojos para siempre.

Aunque la guerra no se detuvo, todos la escucharon y la sintieron.

Leah seguía gritando, Todos los días.

Algunos dicen, que sus ecos siguen en el aire.

Pero no me pregunten a mí, por que yo solo cuento una historia.

De hace mucho tiempo.

Una mujer, que trató de olvidar a su marido.

Y un hombre, que dejó de amar a su mujer.

Fin

Nota: tomatazos, avadas kedabras, aplausos, felicitaciones (que dudo) ¡Lo que sea! Solo dame un revieww

Besos y abrazos...**Caramelo y café**


End file.
